


Follow My Lead

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron's was going to teach Hermione to climb a tree.





	Follow My Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Drabble written due to the fact [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) and I have been abandoned for Lumos Festivities.  
In addition this went somewhere that surprised me so thank you Monty Python.  
  


* * *

"Tell me again," Hermione huffed and blew her fringe off her forehead. "Why do I need to know how to do this?"

Ron studied his best friend for a moment and he struggled to come up with a plausible reason for her to climb a tree.

"Hermione," he said and rolled his eyes. "If I have to tell you—"

"Yes, you have to tell me!"

"Fine," Ron grumbled, feigning annoyance, and he put one hand on the first tree limb. "It's a brilliant hiding place from animals and Death Eaters. We're going to be roughing it."

Hermione studied him thoughtfully and for a moment Ron thought she was going to protest.

"All right then," she placed her hand on the limb next to Ron's. "I'll follow your lead."

"The first thing you want to do is pick a sturdy branch," Ron patted the branch their hand was resting on. "Make sure it's firm and steady, then you'll use your arms to pull yourself up."

"Show me."

Ron levered himself up on the first branch and swung his leg over. He grinned at Hermione and she rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ron, could you show me how far up we need to go?"

Ron couldn't help but notice the way her eyes were lingering on his thighs and something inside him shifted. He knew on some level that they were bound to wind up together but he'd never really considered the fact that she might be _aware_ of him. It made his palms sweat and his body trembled slightly with sudden arousal. Was this the moment to make his move?

As Ron contemplated this and stared down at Hermione a swallow dipped out of the clouds and dropped a coconut from its talons. It hit Ron squarely on the forehead, he fell off the branch he was perched on, and his last thought before passing out was so much for being suave.

He was certain he was dead or that he was in heaven when he came to. Hermione's lips were on his and her hand was resting on his chest. He decided it might enjoy being dead while he could and slid his hand into the hair and responded to the feeling of her lips on his.

Hermione gasped and her mouth slid open. Ron immediately took advantage, deepening the kiss, and she responded. Her hands fluttered briefly on his chest before gripping his shoulders tightly and sliding her tongue between his lips. Ron moaned and pulled her down so she was flush against him and when she rocked against him he decided then and there he'd quite obviously gone to heaven.

It may have been her moan that drove him back to his senses, it could have been the way she rocked over his cock, or it could have been the way her mouth was trailing down his neck but either way Ron snapped to attention.

"Bloody hell," he moaned. "I'm dead aren't I?"

Hermione continued moving her mouth down his neck and she shifted against him again.

"No," she breathed and tugged his ear lobe between her teeth. "You were hit with a coconut."

"A coconut," Ron gasped as she shifted over him again and his hands fell to her hips. "In England."

"It was an unladden swallow," Hermione moaned and ground her hips down against his.

"African or European?" Ron asked as he slid her shirt up and over her head.

"I don't know that," Hermione's sighed as Ron worked the front clasp on her bra and parted the fabric.

"Ahhh," Ron moaned as she freed his cock and he pressed against her damp shorts.

Hermione rolled her hips again and Ron stopped thinking completely. Who cared about bloody swallows anyway?


End file.
